Falling
by Spring Wishes
Summary: She had two people that she trusted. Her best-friend sister and fiancée. She loved both of them with all her heart. But what happens when those two people betray her? Is it all over? Oneshot. Any pairing.


Falling

IMPORTANT: Hey guys! Since I'm basically going on an official HIATUS for a while(because of school), I decided to make you all an apology story. Truthfully, some of the reason is that I was really bummed when no one reviewed to my latest chapter of Return Home, and I might(just might) discontinue that story. But anyways, hopefully this will appeal to all readers, Shein fans and Shine fans alike. This is my first oneshot by the way. I thought of this idea while watching a episode of NCIS(yes, I do love my murder mysteries) and I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!

Signed,  
>Spring Wishes<p>

There were only two things I cared about in this world. My best-friend sister and my fiancée. Without those things, my life had no meaning. Even though my marriage was arranged by my parents, I really do love him. I would do anything for him. The only people who ever cared about me were those two. Even though it was rough, I am so lucky!

-Today-

"And with this I would like to proudly announce," Mother smiled happily at me, "Their engagement!" Everyone in the room cheered. It was the party announcing our engagement. Fingers intertwined, we both smiled at the applauding crowd, a blush creeping up on my cheeks. We eventually got separated in the crowd, each person wanting to congratulate us and ask questions. This was embarrassing, but I was so happy! I couldn't help but gush about what an amazing husband-to-be he was. I was surprised when my sister didn't come up to me, but maybe she was just lost in the crowd. After all, it was a pretty big party.

Mother and Father had rented out a tall building for the party. Yes, they are rich, and the reason they arranged a marriage with my fiancée was to combine our companies to increase the profit. It wasn't the nicest thing, but the moment I met him I knew I was in love.

The party lasted for a long time, and by the time almost everyone had gone, it was already sunset.

'Wow,' I thought. 'That was a hassle.'

Noticing I couldn't find my sister or my fiancée anywhere, I was asking everyone if they had seen them. It took a while, but finally someone told me she saw them head up to the roof.

"That's strange."

Walking up the stairs, I wondered why they had headed up there. They were probably talking. Maybe they had went to see the view of the sunset. But why without me? The subject was puzzling, I know, but they'd explain when I got there, right?

I opened the door to the roof. The sun was setting and the cold breeze sent shivers up my spine. But that sunset sure was beautiful.

I heard noises coming from my left. Oh, that's probably where they are. I turned the corner.

Man, was that a mistake.

I saw my fiancée and my sister kissing. Full out kissing. Hugging. And from what I saw, the feeling was mutual.

"Wha-what are you two doing?!" They abruptly turned their attention towards me. A blush was on my sister's face. She hid behind my fiancée.

"What's going on here?!" I was so confused. What did I just see? Tears threatened to pour out of my eyes.

"So you found out." There was a dark look on his face. One I had never seen before. He put his arm around her shoulder and said, "Sorry, but I love her."

"Wha-wha..." Those words broke my heart in two. The tears poured down my face.

"But I thought," I sniffled, "I thought you loved me..."

"Well you thought wrong! I NEVER LOVED YOU!" He yelled. My sister came up to me.

*SLAP*

I held my burning cheek as I realized what just happened. I looked up at her. She was crying.

"Do you know how many times I had to save you?! Do you know how many things I sacrificed for you?! Did you ever even think that I wanted to be happy too?!"

He came up to her and hugged her, saying, "Shhh, shh. It's alright. She won't understand."

"I'm sorry.." I managed to choke out.

"I know you don't mean it! I've known you for my whole life! Do you think I'm stupid enough to not see through that lie?!" She cried into his chest. He frowned at me.

"I-I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," he said. "We fell in love years before you even met me."

My eyes widened. What?

"You ruined my life." My sister turned to me. "If only I was the eldest then I could've finally had my happy ending! Why did you have to be born first?!"

Rain started to pour down. I was soaked. How could this have happened? How did I not notice?

He took a step toward me. I took a step back. Another step forward. Another step back. Before I knew it, I had reached the edge of the roof.

"I think we both know the only way to resolve this."

I was crying and shaking. "Please don't! Please forgive me! I never meant for any of this!" I realized that there was no getting out of this situation. So I was gonna make the most out of my last moments.

"Thank you for always being there for me." I smiled at my sister. It looked like she finally regained her senses. "My precious younger sister."

"YOU LYING BITCH!" He pushed me by the shoulders and I fell backwards.

"No! STOP!" My sister ran forward. He looked back at her.

I smiled. "Don't forget," he looked at me and I whispered,

"I'll always love you.."

I kept falling. My sister reached her hand out to me. "NOOOOO!"

My fiancée had a surprised look on his face as I kept falling down.

I was falling with the rain, looking at the sunset.

That sunset sure was beautiful.

This world sure was beautiful.

I smiled as I fell farther and farther, faster and faster.

Falling

Falling

Falling

Fall-


End file.
